In the related art, Dual Pixel Autofocus technology has become the most advanced focusing technology on the market. Compared with contrast focusing, laser focusing and phase focusing technologies, the Dual Pixel Autofocus technology has faster focusing speed and wider focusing range. In addition, in the Dual Pixel Autofocus technology, since “dual-core” photodiodes are “merged” as one pixel to output during imaging, performance of focusing can be guaranteed without affecting the image quality.
However, when using the Dual Pixel Autofocus technology, since there are two photodiodes for each pixel, the amount of light is reduced, thus causing it difficult to perform a dual-core focusing in low light environment.